


Zgadnij, co mnie gryzie

by Martynax



Series: Ugryź mnie [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Metafiction, nie wiem co tam robi rusałka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Zgadnij, co mnie gryzie

Derek wciąga głęboko powietrze do płuc, rozglądając się po okolicy i nagle zaczyna biec, instynktownie wyczuwając zagrożenie.   
To prawdopodobnie ratuje mu życie, ponieważ w miejsce, w którym był sekundę temu spada wielki konar drzewa i być może wilkołaki są cholernie niezniszczalne, ale nawet im wielki dąb może zrobić poważną krzywdę.   
Marszczy brwi, gdy las robi się nagle wyjątkowo cichy, a kolejna błyskawica rozświetla niebo, sprawiając, że jego oczy błyskają na czerwono w ciemności.   
Już od godziny przedziera się przez las, sprawdzając teren wokół domu, ponieważ paskudne przeczucie, które nęka go od rana, nie pozwala mu po prostu siedzieć w spokoju przed telewizorem i cieszyć się towarzystwem Stilesa.   
Derek od zawsze wiedział, że teren, na którym stoi jego rodzinny dom jest w jakiś sposób przeklęty, bo wszystkie złe wydarzenia w okolicy zwykle odbywają się w jego pobliżu, ale nie mógłby nigdy mieszkać w innym miejscu.   
Czas, kiedy próbował ułożyć sobie życie ze Stilesem w wynajmowanym mieszkaniu w centrum Beacon Hills tylko mu to udowodnił. Tam było zbyt dużo hałasu, który rozpraszał go i nie pozwalał mu skupiać się w odpowiedni sposób na bezpieczeństwie swojego chłopaka. Dlatego po pół roku podjął decyzję o odbudowaniu domu i wprowadzeniu się tu z powrotem.   
I być może w lesie czyha na nich więcej zagrożeń, ale są to zagrożenia, z którymi Derek może sobie poradzić, ponieważ to miejsce nie ma przed nim tajemnic.   
Okolica od dawna oznaczona jest również jako teren Hale’ów, więc inne wilkołaki nigdy nie próbują się tu wypuszczać, a w centrum było wręcz odwrotnie. Natykanie się na coraz nowsze osobniki, które zaczęły sprowadzać się do Beacon Hills po tym, jak media nagłośniły wieści o tym niezwykłym miasteczku, doprowadzało go do szału. 

Kiedy nagle jego wrażliwy zmysł słuchu wychwytuje śmiech, Derek marszczy brwi i kieruje się w tamtą stronę. Śmiech brzmi niebezpiecznie jak ten należący do Stilesa i dochodzi z kierunku zupełnie innego niż ich dom, dlatego zaczyna biec bez chwili zawahania. Bóg jeden wie, w co wpakował się tym razem ciekawski syn Szeryfa.  
Im bardziej się zbliża, tym wyraźniejszy jest śmiech, który zaczyna brzmieć odrobinę histerycznie, a cierpki zapach strachu wypełnia powietrze, sprawiając, że Derek warczy z głębi gardła.   
Coś, lub ktoś, zagraża _jego_ partnerowi, a to wyzwala w nim najbardziej zwierzęce instynkty.   
Jest już blisko Stilesa, czuje to i słyszy przyspieszone bicie jego serca, i śmiech, który wciąż rozbrzmiewa echem po niezwykle cichym i ciemnym lesie.   
Dobiega do małej polany znacznie oddalonej od ich domu i przystaje zaskoczony, widząc Stilesa zwijającego się ze śmiechu i nagą dziewczynę z zielonymi włosami, która go gilgocze.   
Sekundę zajmuje mu zrozumienie kim jest tajemnicza kobieta i strach natychmiast chwyta go za gardło. Rusałka.   
Warczy z głębi gardła, obnażając swoje długie kły i skacze do przodu, owijając ramiona wokół Stilesa i odciągając go od zaskoczonej istoty. Jednak po chwili rusałka przekrzywia głowę w bok, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie i postępuje krok do przodu, próbując dosięgnąć znowu Stilesa, który dyszy ciężko, próbując złapać powietrze i lgnie do ciała Dereka, szukając ochrony. 

\- _Mój_ – warczy Derek, zupełnie odporny na magię, którą próbuje omamić go demon. 

Wilkołaki są odporne na wszelkie tego typu sztuczki i, jeśli ktoś nie używa przeciwko nim prawdziwej magii jak darach czy druidzi, mało co jest w stanie zranić doświadczonego wilkołaka. 

\- Stiles, zamknij oczy – mówi szorstko, ponieważ jest zdenerwowany i jego kły wystają zbyt mocno, aby był w stanie mówić poprawnie. 

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Stiles natychmiast robi to, co zostało mu powiedziane, choć ma pole do dyskusji. W końcu po co zamykać oczy, kiedy jego słaby, ludzki wzrok ledwie uchwytuje postać rusałki w ciemności, jakie panują w lesie?   
Kobieta zbliża się o kolejny krok, wciąż z tym głupim, uwodzicielskim uśmiechem i Derek warczy nisko, przyciągając do siebie mocniej ciało młodszego mężczyzny. 

\- Odejdź – nakazuje głosem alfy, choć wie, że to nie podziała na rusałkę. Jednak naprawdę nie może tego powstrzymać. 

Stara się skupić i przypomnieć sobie, czym można przegonić tę istotę, ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy ma z nią styczność i ciężkie dyszenie Stilesa wcale nie pomaga mu się skupić.   
Nie może liczyć na to, że dzień nagle nadejdzie, ponieważ jest dwunasta w nocy, a faza nowiu i tak trwa jeszcze przez pięć nocy, więc nawet jeśli uda im się jakoś teraz uciec, kobieta może wrócić po nich następnej – one tak po prostu nie dają uciec swoim ofiarom. 

\- Zdjęcie – szepcze nagle Stiles i choć wciąż jest zadyszany, wydaje się, że zaczyna wracać mu zdolność logicznego myślenia. 

I wtedy wszystko w umyśle Dereka wskakuje na swoje miejsce, gdy pośpiesznie wyciąga telefon z tylnej kieszeni chłopaka, a rusałka postępuje kolejny krok do przodu. Jej zielone włosy powiewają na wietrze, kiedy zwinnie zbliża się w ich kierunku, gładząc kusząco własne ciało. 

\- Chodź do mnie – szepcze śpiewnie i ciało Stilesa nagle szarpie się w jej kierunku, więc Derek wzmacnia uścisk jednej ręki, gdy drugą włącza aparat w telefonie i nakierowuje go na twarz rusałki, szybko robiąc zdjęcie. 

Demon jęczy boleśnie, gdyż jak każde nocne stworzenie nie znosi światła i obnaża zęby, wyciągając swoje chude ramiona do przodu. Derek nie traci czasu, odwracając telefon i podtykając ekran pod twarz istoty. Gdy jej puste oczy skupiają się na zdjęciu, po lesie rozchodzi się głośny wrzask i rusałka znika niczym mgła.   
Derek natychmiast skupia się z powrotem na Stilesie, ledwo rejestrując, że ogłuszająca cisza, która do tej pory trwała w lesie, dobiegła końca. Znów słyszy trzaskanie gałązek, kiedy małe gryzonie poruszając się po ściółce i odległe pohukiwania sowy. 

\- Zabierz mnie stąd – prosi chłopak, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi. 

Hale bez słowa podnosi Stilesa do góry i szybkim krokiem zaczyna kierować się w stronę domu. Teraz, kiedy zagrożenie w postaci rusałki odeszło, Derek czuje jak wściekłość zaczyna buzować w jego żyłach, ponieważ, co do cholery, Stiles robił w tym pieprzonym lesie? Tak daleko od domu i zupełnie sam? Kiedy Derek wyraźnie kazał mu zostać w domu i nie wychylać stamtąd nosa.   
Ale oczywiście chłopak musiał zrobić wszystko, byleby go nie posłuchać.   
Podróż do domu mija im w ciszy, gdy Stiles łasi się do niego, jakby szukał większej ilości ciepła, co w sumie nie jest takie dziwne skoro ma na sobie tylko koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem, a wczesno majowa temperatura jest zbyt niska, aby mógł czuć się dobrze rozgrzany bez jakiejś bluzy.   
Układa Stilesa na kanapie i bez słowa kieruje się do kuchni, aby zrobić mu coś ciepłego do picia. Nie ważne jak wściekły jest na niego, pierwsze co musi zrobić to zadbać o jego komfort, później może krzyczeć.   
Chłopak przyjmuje kubek herbaty z wdzięcznym uśmiechem i spogląda na Dereka wyczekująco, gdy siada po turecku, biorąc ostrożne łyki parującego płynu. 

\- No, wyduś to z siebie – mamrocze, unosząc brew do góry. 

\- Co? – warczy Derek. 

\- Nakrzycz na mnie, wiem, że chcesz – podpuszcza go chłopak i to sprawia, że niskie warknięcie wymyka się spomiędzy jego warg. 

\- Stiles, gdybym był na twoim miejscu, nie pogarszałabym jeszcze bardziej swojej sytuacji – mówi niskim, ostrym głosem. – Nie wiem, czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie powagę z sytuacji, w której obaj się znaleźliśmy. To była pieprzona rusałka, której nie wiele brakowało do zakończenia twojego kruchego życia, rozumiesz? Prawie, kurwa, umarłeś przez własną głupotę. Bo tym właśnie jest wałęsanie się po nocy w lesie, w środku pieprzonej nocy, na miłość boską. Nie wiem, co ty sobie myślałeś… 

\- Brzmisz jak mój ojciec – wcina się Stiles, marszcząc brwi. – I dlaczego uważasz, że jestem kruchy? 

Jakieś dziwne nuty zakradają się do jego głosu, a słodko-pikantny zapach złości zaczyna unosić się w powietrzu. 

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu – warczy Derek, tracąc całe swoje opanowanie, więc jego oczy zaczynają błyszczeć na czerwono, a kły wysuwać się z dziąseł. – Co robiłeś w tym cholernym lesie? Dlaczego nigdy mnie nie słuchasz?! 

\- Próbowałem pomyśleć – mówi sztywno Stiles, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i mrużąc delikatnie swoje. 

\- I nie mogłeś tego zrobić tutaj? Musiałeś wyjść w burzę do lasu i oddalić się ponad dwa kilometry od domu? – zaskoczenie, które odczuwa odrobinę studzi jego temperament i skupia się na tym, aby jego kły schowały się z powrotem. 

\- To nie było specjalnie, byłem po prostu zamyślony, więc nie zwracałem uwagi dokąd idę, aż nagle natknąłem się na rusałkę, która zaczęła nago wyginać się przede mną i roztaczać ten swój dziwaczny czar, który otumanił moje zmysły. Następne co pamiętam, to to, że śmiałem się tak bardzo, że zaczynało mi brakować tchu – wyjaśnia chłopak. – I czy to nie ironiczne? Wszyscy mówią, że śmiech to zdrowie, a ja prawie przez niego wykitowałem. 

Derek mimowolnie przewraca oczami i wzdycha. 

\- Nie powinieneś teraz trochę świrować? – pyta, ale bicie Stilesa jest jedynie odrobinę przyspieszone, co z pewnością nie wynika ze strachu. 

\- Och, proszę cię – prycha chłopak. – Zadaję się z wilkołakami, druidami i banshee, a ty chcesz żebym świrował przez jakąś tam rusałkę? 

Następnie pokój wypełnia cisza, przerywana jedynie cichymi siorbnięciami Stilesa. 

\- Powiesz mi, o czym musiałeś pomyśleć? – pyta wreszcie Derek, ponieważ ma dziwne przeczucie, że jest to związane z tym, że od kilku dni chłopak unika jakichkolwiek kontaktów seksualnych i siedzi z nosem w laptopie, czytając maniakalnie wszystkie fanfiction jakie tylko wpadną mu w ręce. 

I Derek naprawdę nauczył się kochać te teksty, ponieważ zapewniły mu kilka naprawdę dobrych i szalonych chwil ze Stilesem, kiedy ten był tak nakręcony po czytaniu, że praktycznie rzucał się na Dereka w chwili, w której ten wchodził do domu. Chłopak odmówił czytania tych historii, kiedy on jest w domu, ponieważ mówi, że czuje się wtedy niekomfortowo. Wie, ze Hale jest w stanie wychwycić najmniejszą zmianę w jego zapachu i usłyszeć bicie serca. Czasami Derek siada i sprawdza opowiadania, które ostatnim razem czytał młodszy mężczyzna i nie jest zaskoczeniem, że wszystkie z nich zawierają w sobie przynajmniej jedną scenę seksu. Najbardziej ciekawią go te, w których tak naprawdę nie jest wilkołakiem, a prezesem jakiejś dużej firmy, gdzie Stiles jest jego pracownikiem. To zwykle te opowiadania pozwalają mu odprężyć się odrobinę i zobaczyć, jak mógłby wyglądać świat, gdyby obaj ze Stilesem byli zwyczajnymi ludźmi. I na początku cholernie dziwnie czytało się o samym sobie, ale nauczył się to ignorować w głębi swojego umysłu, więc nie sprawia mu to większych problemów.   
I jeśli opowiadania, gdzie obaj są ludźmi go odprężają, tak opowiadania, w których Stiles nie jest z nim a Peterem (tak, jego chłopak zawędrował nawet do kilku takich) sprawiają, że krew gotuje się w nim i odczuwa natychmiastową potrzebę pójścia do Stilesa i wbicia swoich kłów w jego szyję. To wcale nie powoduje, że jego zapach na chłopaku staje się silniejszy, ale zaspokaja jego zaborczość. I kiedy Stiles uśmiecha się do niego leniwie i przeciąga kusząco, Derek wie, że znów dał się wrobić swojemu kochankowi. 

\- Po prostu zastanawiam się, dlaczego to ja zawsze muszę być na dole – mamrocze Stiles, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – W każdym opowiadaniu, jakie czytałem do tej pory, jeszcze nie trafiłem na opowiadanie, w którym to ty wypinasz tyłek dla mnie, a nie odwrotnie. To cholernie frustrujące, wiesz? 

Derek mruga zaskoczony, drapiąc się nerwowo po przedramieniu i nie bardzo wie co powiedzieć. Bo skąd to się do cholery wzięło?

\- I wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? – Głos chłopaka jest teraz głośny, wypełniony frustracją i złością. – Że w naszym życiu też tak jest! Nie pozwalasz mi się nawet zbliżyć do swojego tyłka, bo jak raz tego próbowałem to prawie spadłeś z łóżka. Czy uważasz, że nie potrafiłbym cię zaspokoić? Czy oni wszyscy tak sądzą?! 

\- Stiles – mówi pewnie, kiedy pierwszy szok opada. – Uspokój się, twoje serce bije tak głośno, że dudni mi głowie. I naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Jestem wilkołakiem, alfą i… i nawet pomijając to, to jestem od ciebie dwa razy większy i starszy, więc myślę, że fakt, iż to ja „jestem na górze” nasuwa się sam. Na pewno nikt nie myśli, że nie mógłbyś mnie zaspokoić, czy coś takiego. _Ja_ tak nie myślę. 

Chłopak przygryza dolną wargę i spogląda na niego spod rzęs. 

\- Więc dlaczego nigdy nie pozwoliłeś, żebym to ja _wszedł_ w ciebie? – pyta niepewnie. 

\- A czy kiedykolwiek zapytałeś? – Derek unosi wysoko brew. 

\- Nie, ale próbowałem… no wiesz, dotknąć cię _tam_ , a ty trochę ze świrowałeś – wyjaśnia Stiles i najwyraźniej jego wcześniejsza złość opadła. 

\- Bo mnie zaskoczyłeś! Leżeliśmy na łóżku, całując się, a ty nagle zacisnąłeś mi dłoń na tyłku i próbowałeś zrobić coś palcami. – Derek przygląda się, jak na policzkach Stilesa wykwita ciemny rumieniec zawstydzenia. – Nie pomyślałeś, żeby faktycznie przyjść do mnie i o tym pogadać? 

\- A ty? Dlaczego ty nie przyszedłeś do mnie? – odbija piłeczkę. – Gdybyś _chciał_ , to mógłbyś poprosić. 

Hale wypuszcza ciężko powietrze, ponieważ chyba się dzisiaj nie dogadają. 

\- Możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro? – pyta, nie chcąc się kłócić. Jest zmęczony i naprawdę chciałby tylko przytulić się do Stilesa, bo wbrew temu, co myślą niektóre autorki fanfiction, jego penis nie robi się twardy za każdym razem, gdy kłóci się ze swoim chłopakiem i nie pragnie go zdominować, aby pokazać mu kto tu rządzi. 

\- Świetnie – burczy Stiles, ale po chwili ziewa szeroko, ponieważ również jest wykończony wydarzeniami dzisiejszej nocy. – Porozmawiajmy jutro, niech będzie. 

\- Dobrze – mruczy Derek, pomagając podnieść się chłopakowi z kanapy i całuje go w skroń. – Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, nawet jeśli jesteś małym wrzodem na dupie. 

Głośny chichot rozbrzmiewa w pokoju i dzięki temu atmosfera między nimi całkowicie się oczyszcza.   
Kiedy leżą ciasno przytuleni w łóżku, Derek postanawia, że czas najwyższy, aby Stiles ograniczył trochę fanfiction, ponieważ to nie zapewnia mu tylko świetnego seksu. Zapewnia mu również kłótnie i problemy, a naprawdę tego nie potrzebuje. 

\- Dobranoc – mówi cicho, ale Stiles jedynie wydaje z siebie ciche chrapnięcie, więc z uśmiechem wciska twarz w jego kark i szybko zapada w spokojny sen. 

**Koniec.**


End file.
